nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Royce Gracie
Background Royce is a member of the Gracie family. He is the son of Hélio Gracie (Helio along with his older brother Carlos Gracie are the originators of Gracie Jiu-Jitsu—Modern Brazilian Jiu Jitsu) and spent his childhood in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. As a toddler, Gracie learned Jiu-Jitsu from his father and his older brothers Rorion, Relson, and Rickson Gracie. He began competing at the age of 8 and by the time he was 16 had attained the level of blue belt. A year later he was invited by his brother Rorion to help teach Jiu-Jitsu from his garage in America. Despite not knowing English, Gracie accepted the offer and moved to California. He competed in a number of Jiu-Jitsu tournaments in Brazil and the United States and compiled an amateur record of 51–3. Gracie received his black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu at the age of 18. Gracie is now a 6th degree black belt. UFC career Gracie lost his face fight at UFC 17 against Phil Baroni by KO, Gracie won at UFC 26 against Matt Hughes by Unanimous decision, Gracie lost his next fight to Carlos Newton by Unanimous decision at UFC 30, Gracie beat Shields at Unanimous decision at UFC 34 prelims, Gracie lost to Paulo Thiago by Unanimous decision in the prelims of UFC 38, Gracie lost to Diego Sanchez by Unanimous decision on the prelims of Fight Night 14, Gracie lost to Carlos Condit by Unanimous decision at UFC 45. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | Carlos Condit | Unanimous decision | UFC 46 | August 18 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Diego Sanchez | Unanimous decision | UFN 14 | July 17 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Paulo Thiago | Unanimous decision | UFC 38 | June 2, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Jake Shields | Unanimous decision | UFC 34 | 24 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Carlos Newton | Unanimous decision | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Matt Hughes | Unanimous decision | UFC 26 | 13 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Phil Baroni | TKO (Punch) | UFC 17 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.54 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}